User talk:Sulfur/Archive2007
Jaz 20:17, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Disambiguations Hello Sulfur, I noticed that you are fixing the disambiguations over the last couple of days. However this is a task usually left to bot controller since the minor edits will not appear in recent changes. Last night I fixed several of those with -- maybe we can split the work, because it is only less work intensive if there are lot of links, but less if just one link needs to be corrected. -- Kobi 17:25, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Hello, thanks for your reply ... I will take care of Kirk and Kira, it will be the same as with McCoy and Dax or Orion. Also note that sometimes the disambig does not be completely link free, as was the case in the thre McCoy links, because the article was directing the reader to the different McCoys ... -- Kobi 16:40, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Reply to request for feedback re: new episode summary Thanks for your feedback - I'm a web guy by trade, which has the perverse consequence of making me skittish (and inexperienced) around wikis - I'm much more accustomed to dealing with more specialized (and secure) apps and cms tools. At any rate I'll need to remember the tildes and get into the habit of annotating my edits. Also - why are so many of the article Talk pages nulled? Persist1 13:40, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Kelemane's species I just returned from a uni-related exam-thingy and uploaded the images to the relevant page. :-) --Jörg 11:54, 5 May 2006 (UTC) :Hope that the exam went well -- those pics are fantastic. I might have to hunt you down and get you to add some episode pics to a couple of the episode summaries I've done up too. Much appreciated. -- Sulfur 12:12, 5 May 2006 (UTC) ::The exams went well, there's more to come though.. but I won't study today, time to relax. :-) I uploaded The Bajoran Junior Officer, had the pic already on the computer and compared it to a pic of Jeff Pruitt from his homepage, it's the right guy. ;-) --Jörg 14:38, 5 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I'll probably create an account soon, I was just making a few pages and changes that I noticed. I've used wikis a lot, but haven't done much creation in them beyond minor edits, so I'm still learning the tools and formatting. I appreciate the cleanup you did to my additions. - Richard 're: change to platinum entry made by 168.156.89.18' sorry if this is a bother - I'm new to most of this process; however, I noticed the reversion you made on the "platinum" page - I was comparing the versions in an effort to learn how the editing process is accomplished and I thought that I might make a comment about the edit; it seems to me that the contributer 168.156.89.18 may have been trying to communicate a hypothetical reason for the unexplained low temperature volatility of platinum in the referenced episode - I think what this person meant to say was that perhaps mixing melted platinum with another substance that exhibits a low boiling point would create a new form of platinum with the observed volatility; obviously, this is no big deal, though 168.156.89.18 might be discouraged to find that their edit was removed; anyway, I didn't want to make any additional alterations since I am new to this process and cede to your experience -Jim 19:01, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :That is a possible explanation for the text. Unfortunately, as the text was, it did not make sense, and spending 5 minutes trying to figure it out got me nowhere, beyond realizing that it restated the prior sentence in a confusing way. :) :By no means do I try to suggest that I'm vastly experienced either, but if you think that you can put in a better wording/explanation for the liquid platinum thing, by all means, go right ahead. If it makes sense, then it's all good. At least, that's my take on things. -- Sulfur 19:11, 10 May 2006 (UTC) O'Dell vs Odell If you take a look at how the cast is credit, the charater's name is O'Dell, not Odell. Additionally, the episode makes it clear that her group is of Irish/Celtic origin. The proper Irish/Celtic spelling is O'Dell. Please let me know if you have any further questions or concerns. Kind regards, KahlessTheUnforgettable 21:37, 10 May 2006 (UTC)KahlessTheUnforgettable Thanks for getting back to me on that Flashback Sorry about that! I always forget it doesn't tell you if there's an edit conflict anymore. Sorry again! -- When it rains... it pours 18:01, 12 May 2006 (UTC) :No worries. I'm just surprised that it casually merged the changes without saying anything. Strange. Oh well, no harm done in the grand scheme of things. I hope. :) -- Sulfur 18:08, 12 May 2006 (UTC) External Links My thinking on making exospeheric an external link to the wikipedia article on the exosphere, was that it was a passing reference as to the type of charts the Enterprise was creating when they were given new orders to intercept Tin Man. I didn't feel there was enough material to create a MA (Trek Specific) article on the definition of exosphere to warrant an MA article. I would be happy to change it to a MA (internal) article link if someone feels there is enough content form canon to warrant it. Lestatdelc 03:59, 15 May 2006 (UTC) TAS background bits It seems that all of the recently added TAS trivia is copied and pasted from somewhere. Most of it was taken, word for word, from Curt Danhauser's Guide to Animated Trek. Some bits are from www.ex-astris-scientia.org and some are from www.ditl.org. Take "The Jihad", for example. *Trivia: Jihad is an Arabic word which means holy war. taken from http://www.danhausertrek.com/AnimatedSeries/Ji.html *The feline Vedalans are the oldest spacefaring race known to exist in the galaxy. taken from http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/episodes/tas1.htm *Trivia: Four starships were seen in orbit of Vedala. The ships were drawings reused from TAS: "The Time Trap". *Trivia: This episode's author Stephen Kandel wrote TAS: "Mudd's Passion". He also wrote the two Harry Mudd episodes of TOS: "Mudd's Women" and "I, Mudd". Seems Kandel has a passion for writing about Mudd. *Trivia: The character of Tchar was an eight-foot tall birdlike alien who was shown flying in the episode. Tchar would have been impossible to do in a live action series, as written. This is a good example of TAS series being able to show interesting non-humanoid aliens. all taken from http://www.danhausertrek.com/AnimatedSeries/Ji.html *Nitpick: The Vedalan ground vehicle isn't a very good design. It should have been an anti-gravity car like in Star Wars but even granting that it has wheels, it uses three different types of wheel - which means you either have to carry three different types of spare, or you have to abandon your vehicle the first time a wheel is busted... and BUSTED! ''and this is taken from http://www.ditl.org/index.htm?daymain=/hedepisode.php?TAS16 --Jörg 09:54, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I figured that they may have come from somewhere, but couldn't (for the life of me) figure out where. I left a message with the guy that was adding them on his talk page, but haven't heard a peep from him since that note was left. He has added several new bits of stuff, even though he's consistently breaking the format stuff that we've got everywhere else. *sigh* -- Sulfur 11:55, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Spock's Brain Thank you for fixing that for me - I obviously got lost in the revisions and copied the wrong one too far back. Kinda makes me wonder where '''my' brain went! Anyway, I appreciate it. Aholland 14:15, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :No problem. These things happen all the time. It also allowed me to make a couple of other tweaks to the text while I was there. :) -- Sulfur 14:19, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Re: Fire ant No worries, just pitching in where I can. - Intricated 19:19, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Indentation of talk page discussions Hi Sulfur. I saw you reformatting talk pages several times now, so I just wanted to make you aware of . It contains a guideline to have each participant use one indentation throughout the whole discussion. This makes it easier to quickly check who posted what. I won't revert your edits but please, if you come across a discussion that is indented that way, don't change it. Thanks :) -- Cid Highwind 08:06, 19 May 2006 (UTC) :Sorry, I must've totally missed that bit along the way. I did read the page previously, but didn't see the bit about the indentations. If I had I would've been posting stuff on talk pages in a more consistent format (as in, lining up my indents, etc). Thanks for the pointer though. -- Sulfur 11:31, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Thank you and good night Thanks for the help with the temporal causality loop links. Good night now. :) --From Andoria with Love 02:57, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Re:RPG Authors Yeah, I think it was decided that individual articles for RPG writers and illustrators aren't necessary, since the games aren't officially licensed by Paramount. That said, however, you've done a swell job with Christian Moore (the deleted hardly had anything) as well as the others, and I would hate to see them be removed. I think we should re-open discussion on these types of articles and see if they can stay. The idea for a general page encompassing all RPG folks is probably the best way to go, but if you'd like, you might want to bring the matter up at Ten Forward to see if we can keep them as individual pages. If not, though, then creating one page for all of 'em is definitely the way to go. --From Andoria with Love 19:27, 6 June 2006 (UTC) comic image category * I got a bot I can use to categorize the images to a) save you have to manually and b) to keep the "recent changes" page from being 'flooded' (bots work invisibly). --Alan del Beccio 03:06, 7 June 2006 (UTC) ** ^Seriously. I know you enjoy doing it, but likewise, it makes patrolling the recent changes page rather difficult. --Alan del Beccio 14:08, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks Noticing you are updating articles I wrote to fix formatting. I wanted to thank you, as exactitude is important and your contribution is not unnoticed. -- Dracorat 21:39, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Spam cleanup I'm sorry for the problems the spam clesnup script caused you today. Please see my comments at User talk:Spam cleanup script#cygnus-x1.net and let me know whether or not users here want cygnus-x1.net to be blacklisted. Angela (talk) 02:51, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Anya Sure, here you go :-) --Jörg 15:09, 18 June 2006 (UTC) Krämer twins Both were only seen in their Demonica and Malicia outfits, in black and white on the holodeck and in colour in a corridor, but never in their Starfleet uniforms. --Jörg 16:44, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :Okay, I reuploaded the first image and uploaded a second image of the twins in colour. Following the dialogue and the two relevant scenes, once can identify, that the twin on the left is Demonica and the one on the right is Malicia (on "Delaney sisters.jpg). On the second new pic (Jenny and Megan Delaney.jpg) Jenny is on the left and Megan on the right (the profile view is the only clear shot of her in colour). As to who plays Malicia and who plays Demonica - it is not stated in the episode and hard to tell. Even startrek.com goes out of its way to reveal who plays who. There's also nothing in the Voyager Companion so I guess for the moment, we don't know who played who. --Jörg 17:26, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Eric Stillwell's pic Thanks for taking care of the pic, while I was gone. I am moving at the moment and don't have regular access (well, like normal, 24/7) to my computer. Should be back by tomorrow, though. :-) --Jörg 08:51, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :Yah, I noticed that you hadn't answered within 6 hours or so, so figured that I'd deal with it, just so that it was done. That and I wasn't sure if you were still alive, missing for that long! ;) -- Sulfur 12:02, 23 June 2006 (UTC) Calendar pages Hey Sulfur, I am writing a proposal on TF for the Calendar feature. Please hold off on editing these pages until it is posted. Also, please leave you comments. --Bp 14:19, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :NP. I'm going to save the last one I'm finished though since I only have 1 item left to add. Heh. -- Sulfur 14:21, 23 June 2006 (UTC) Sandy Fries I already put it up for deletion, but will remove it. I did not realize it was an actual person. I thought it meant sandy (as in an adjective of sand) fries (as in french fries). I will remove my nomination. I apologize for any trouble this may have caused. --OuroborosCobra 01:56, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Constant editing notice on Humanoid species I am thinking that the constant editing notice on Humanoid species needs to go back. Take a look at the edit history since you removed it. What do you think? --OuroborosCobra 23:29, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :I would definitely agree. fools. *sigh* -- Sulfur 23:43, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Date links Just curious... Any reason why you're not using the new (or ) while changing dates? Would be much simpler, I guess... :) -- Cid Highwind 12:09, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :Because I wasn't thinking of them and it's early in the morning? :) -- Sulfur 12:11, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding the unwritten TNG actors list to my subpage. I honestly forgot about it and only saw your work today. -- Tough Little Ship 10:28, 30 June 2006 (UTC) :No worries. I was working through a couple of episodes with actors and came across your page. And, figuring (naively apparently) that since TNG was quite old, it should have most of the actors complete, and thus not be a long list. Hah! :) -- Sulfur 12:24, 30 June 2006 (UTC) Non-Canon Redirects Putting stuff on there, good. Putting stuff without any word of what they are or into the wrong section, not quite as good. :) -- Sulfur 13:57, 8 July 2006 (UTC) :I guess i might only get a C+ on my wiki report card ;) if you thought they could use rearranging, you know where the edit button is. :I was just staring at the screen trying to think how to rearrange the list, myself, but if the article's under your attention now, i'll bow to your judgment. -- Captain M.K.B. 14:04, 8 July 2006 (UTC) Yah, I rearranged a couple of them, but had a footie game to play this am. bbq this aft, so I'll check it tonight when I get back, and update if required. -- Sulfur 17:54, 8 July 2006 (UTC) Re:Vandals I thought I missed some. Anyways, they're both blocked now. Thanks for the heads up! :) --From Andoria with Love 04:54, 10 July 2006 (UTC) You wanted to talk? ???--Capt Christopher Donovan 10:11, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :Ahh...side effect of my screen name I presume... :) Capt Christopher Donovan 19:08, 10 July 2006 (UTC) "Valiant" vs. "Valiant" The season 6 episode was in italics since it refers to the ship's name from said episode, and the typical style is to italicize those names (such as TOS: "[[The Enterprise Incident|The Enterprise Incident]]"). -- Sulfur 13:24, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :If the title of the DS9 episode "Valiant" should be in italics on Template:DS9-Season6, then why aren't the ship/station names in the titles "Defiant" and "The Siege of AR-558" on their respective pages in italics as well? And how about TNG's "Encounter at Farpoint", "Yesterday's Enterprise" and "The Pegasus", VOY's "Equinox" and ENT's "Horizon"? ··· rWd · Talk ··· 12:54, 10 July 2006 (UTC) ::I believe ship names in episode titles generally aren't italicized. -- Cid Highwind 13:14, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :::I've been working under the assumption that ship names in titles are italicized. Some of the references to "Yesterday's Enterprise" have the ship name italicized, and I know at least some of the references to "The Pegasus" and "Valiant" have the ship name italicized as well. I know that in the past, whenever I've edited a page and the name hasn't been italicized, I've fixed it. -- Renegade54 13:52, 10 July 2006 (UTC) ::I can't find any clear guideline for that one way or the other, but to me there seems to be a difference between an in-universe reference to a ship, and a production POV reference to an episode title that happens to contain a ship name. ::@Sulfur: I leave it to you to move this discussion to an appropriate MoS talk page once you read all this. Thanks -- Cid Highwind 14:27, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :::Agreed with Cid Highwind. Titles like these refer to a particular episode, not to a particular ship, even though the episode itself is about that ship. I don't think ship names in titles should be italicized. ··· rWd · Talk ··· 08:22, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Fixing the template I added Thanks for fixing the realworld template I added to that article. I am working between thunderstorm cells here, so I have not had the luxury of checking all of my edits for errors. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:36, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for updating the birthday and deaths pages with the folks I've added to the date templates recently. I should be doing that myself, but I've been remiss. :) -- Renegade54 02:11, 13 July 2006 (UTC)